In recent years, Internet Protocol (IP) services are growing rapidly, and have become a mainstream service type in place of Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) services, and the network traffic is increasing quickly. However, a traditional Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH)/Multi-Service Transport Platform (MSTP) device is unable to make full use of the statistic multiplexing characteristics of a packet service, and unable to meet the increasingly stringent bandwidth requirement. Therefore, a Packet Transport Network (PTN) device begins to replace the SDH device.
Microwaves are widely applied in operator networks. Currently, SDH microwaves and Plesiochronous Digital Hierarchy (PDH) microwaves are prevalent. With the PTN device replacing the SDH device, the packet microwave device begins to correspondingly replace the SDH/PDH microwave device accordingly, and has been applied massively in the market in recent years.
Pseudowire Edge to Edge Emulation (PWE3) has achieved a great market success in recent years. PWE3 allows edge-to-edge emulation of different services in the network made up of data devices, such that the data network may support different service types. This is implemented by pseudowire in a manner that, by configuring a mapping relationship among a service, a pseudowire label and the packet switching path at two ends of the packet switching path, the pseudowires present on a mapping packet switching path become a layer between the service and the packet switching path, and separates the packet switching path from the service, allowing the packet switching to deal with various services in a nondiscriminatory way by imparting some features to the pseudowire. Generally, a packet switching path bears multiple pseudowires. In addition, multi-hop pseudowire means that a pseudowire traverses multiple packet switching paths, which usually occurs when the emulated service extends across different domains.
Pseudowire setup is aiming at setting up the mapping relationship among the service, the pseudowire label, and the packet switching path automatically. Current multi-hop pseudowire setup method includes sending a label mapping message on the originating side according to a Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) signaling, in which the label mapping message carries a pseudowire label, an explicit route (IP address of each node), and bandwidth information; configuring the mapping relationship related to the pseudowire label on each hop; selecting the packet switching path to the next hop according to bandwidth information and next hop IP address; configuring correspondingly to generate the pseudowire label to the next hop and then forwarding the label mapping message to the next hop. In this way, after the label mapping message passes through all nodes, the pseudowire configuration in a single direction is completed. After bidirectional pseudowire configuration is completed through a reverse mapping process, the pseudowire is set up.
The prior art has at least the following disadvantages. Because the bandwidth allocated to services with different service levels is not bounded, when the pseudowire is applied to the packet microwave device, the following problem occurs. The bandwidth of the microwave link varies with weather conditions, but the bandwidth allocated to services with different service levels is not bounded, and therefore, services with low service level and services with high service level will share bandwidth; when the bandwidth decreases, if too many pseudowires are set up on the packet switching path to emulate the services with high service level, the service packets with high service level may be discarded or interrupted, and the services with low service level may occupy too much bandwidth. The Quality of Service (QoS) of the established pseudowire is hard to be ensured.